A tu lado por siempre
by Rose Nocturne
Summary: Aunque no estuviese a su lado como su fiel subordinada, estaba a su lado como su esposa y madre de sus hijos. Post anime FMAB. RoyAi. Lemon.


**Hi :D, no estoy haciendo nada entonces quise subir este One-Shot. Está inspirado en una canción de 5sos (5Second of summer), y se llama Beside you (A tu lado) pero yo le cambié un poquito en nombre en español poniéndole "Por siempre".**

 **Esta es mi idea de como sería el final de Roy y Riza (es que creo que he leído demasiados cuentos de hadas con finales felices XD).**

 **Digamos que esto ya viene situado en 1920, o sea cuando Roy toma el mandato de Amestris.**

 **Sin más les dejo con my history XD.**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **FullMetal Alchemist le pertenece a Hiromu Arakawa©, y "Beside you" es de 5sos.  
**

 _ **ADVERTENCIA:**_ **El contenido a continuación contiene lemon, así que cada quien entra y lee bajo SU propia responsabilidad. +18.**

* * *

 _ **A tu lado por siempre.**_

 _(Beside you)  
_

 _•*•*•_

* * *

 ** _Capítulo Único._**

 ** _6 de junio de 1920.  
_**

El jardín de la majestuosa casa en Central City se llenaba cada vez más de personas, la mayoría eran hombres con altos rangos militares y sus familias.

Otros, en cambio, eran amigos de los novios; tales como: La familia Elric-Rockbell, conformada por el Ex-alquimista de Acero, Edward Elric y su esposa Winry Rockbell.

También estaba Alphonse Elric y su novia May Chang, quien no dejaba de admirar el exquisito gusto de la decoración, y suspirar porque su boda también fuese así de linda.

Madame Christmas, estaba sentada en la primera fila de la columna derecha, al lado de su hijo, el novio y flamante Führer de Amestris.

\- Pequeño Roy, comportate como el hombre que yo he formado. ¡No como el cobarde que pareces ahora!- Chris, exasperada por la actitud de su hijo adoptivo, le dio una cachetada para hacerlo reaccionar, causando la mirada interrogativa de varios de los presentes.

Vanessa, sentada al lado de Madame Christmas, aguantó la carcajada que la embargaba al ver al pelinegro con las mejillas sonrosadas de vergüenza.

\- Me sigues tratando como a un niño- dijo Roy con una sonrisa nerviosa, agradeciendo mentalmente a su tía por la cachetada.

Roy, no se sentía nervioso exactamente por la boda, sino por la mirada burlona que le lanzaba el ex-enano de acero, diciéndole claramente: _«Cuanto apostamos a que lo arruinas»._

Pero la expresión de Edward pasó automáticamente de la burla al dolor, al sentir la llave inglesa de su esposa en la cabeza.

\- ¿¡Acaso te has vuelta loca!? ¿¡Porqué me pegas desquiciada!?- Edward se masajeó la zona dolorido, lanzándole una mirada fulminante a la ojiazul.

\- Deja de actuar como un estúpidos inmaduro, Edward Elric- amenazó Winry con mirada de advertencia, que luego fue cambiada por una mirada maliciosa-. O no tendrás el premio que te prometí si te portabas bien hoy.

Ed de inmediato bajó la mirada en señal de sumisión, a lo que Winry sonrió complacida y guardó la llave inglesa en su bolso.

Roy todavía recordaba la manera en que le había pedido matrimonio a, dentro de poco, su esposa, Riza Hawkeye.

 _ **Dos meses antes.**_

Riza regresó de la larga charla que había tenido con su insoportable amiga (pero al fin y al cabo mejor amiga) Rebeca Catalina. La pelinegra había criticado el que Riza hubiese dado de baja en la milicia. ¿Pero que podía hacer?

Le había prometido a Su Generalísimo Roy Mustang acompañarlo hasta la cima, y lo había cumplido. Después de un mes del nombramiento de Roy como Führer, se había quedado con él para ayudarlo un poco en los trámites para la reconstrucción de Ishval. Luego, se había marchado.

Sabía que había sido un poco cobarde de su parte, siendo ella una mujer fuerte, pero había pasado muchos años al servicio de los demás, sin fijarse siquiera en sus necesidades.

Riza subió las escaleras hasta llegar a su apartamento. Había tenido mucho tiempo para ordenar un poco su vida. El ejército le pasaba mensualmente una buena suma de dinero por ser veterana en la guerra de Ishval. Aunque se sentía bastante incómoda tomándola, el orgullo nunca formó parte de su personalidad. Y aunque nadie supiera más que ella, que había matado a varios de los suyos para salvar las vidas de algunos Ishvalis, no se sentía contenta con sus acciones. Prueba de ello, eran las pesadillas que la acosaban muchas noches.

Al llegar a la puerta de su apartamento, con su siempre fiel Black Hayate, encontró una caja de tamaño bastante considerable, empaquetada en papel brillantemente dorado, y decorado con un lindo lazo en color azul marino.

Black Hayate, tan fiel como siempre, comenzó ha olfatear el paquete, después de algunos segundos, movió la cola y comenzó ha dar pequeños saltos y a mover la cola feliz.

Riza se agachó y recogió el paquete, luego entró a su apartamento y cerró la puerta detrás de sí.

La rubia se sentó en el sofá, y se dispuso ha abrir el paquete con el ceño fruncido. Al tenerlo abierto ante sí, miró una nota con una caligrafía exquisita, el tipo de caligrafía que Riza conocía perfectamente.

 _«Un carro pasará a recogerte a las 6:30 para llevarte a uno de los restaurantes de la avenida Central._

 _Ponte la ropa que te he mandado._

 _Atentamente: Roy Mustang»._

De inmediato Riza quitó el papel blanco que cubría el presente. Al retirarlo su corazón dio un vuelco al ver el contenido.

Un vestido azul, que estaba segura le llegaría hasta un poco arriba de la rodilla. Un cinturón fino de cuero negro que se ataba en la cintura. Unos botines negros con un tacón de cinco centímetros. Un bolso de mano a cuero blanco con detalles metálicos. Y un colgante con dije de pistola.

Riza observó el ajuar por un largo tiempo, considerando la situación. Después de todo, la curiosidad la embargó y si dijo que sólo iría a la cita para ponerle las cosas claras a su ex-jefe.

Después de darse una ducha, Riza se vistió con la ropa que "El Señor Mustang" le había mandado. Agradeció en su interior que el vestido cubriera las cicatrices de su cuerpo. Se peinó el cabello rubio, que de nuevo lo llevaba hasta los hombros, y esperó.

Al cabo de 20 minutos Riza observó por la ventana de su apartamento un coche que paraba frente al complejo, miró la hora en su reloj de pared.

6: 30.

Inhaló profundo, se encaminó a su cuarto, agarró su siempre fiel arma y la aseguró en su liguero atado en su muslo derecho.

Al minuto escuchó que tocaban a su puerta. Volviendo a inhalar profundo caminó al vestíbulo y abrió la puerta. La primera imagen fue la de Jean Havoc con un cigarrillo sonriéndole.

\- Vamos...- por un momento Jean pareció confundido al no saber como llamarla. Cuando Riza estaba en la milicia él siempre la llamaba "Hawkeye", sin embargo, en ese momento no supo si era apropiado.

\- Me puedes llamar Riza- dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Está bien... Vamos,... Riza.

El restaurante era de dos pisos y de comida Xignense. Riza fue llevada al balcón, en el cual se podía ver maravillosas de Central City.

La llevaron a una mesa un poco más alejada de las demás. Y su corazón dio un vuelco al encontrarse con Roy Mustang vestido con un traje negro a medida, camisa blanca y corbata roja. Su cabello negro, como siempre desordenado y brillante, y sus ojos negros parecían dos azabaches bajo las pestañas tupidas en contraste con si piel pálida.

\- Tanto tiempo. Está preciosa, señorita Hawkeye- Roy apartó una silla dándole lugar a que se sentara.

\- ¿Para que me ha citado, Su Excelencia?- preguntó Riza tan directa como siempre.

Roy lanzó una pequeña carcajada, y Riza se sintió estremecer ante el sensual sonido de su voz.

\- Como siempre. Tan directa... Riza- a ella le pareció que al hablar Roy acariciaba las palabras-. Antes que todo, tomemos algo.

Roy llamó a un camarero, quien ya iba con una botella de vino. Se dispuso a servir la bebida, luego llegó otro camarero con un plato grande con camarones y algunos aperitivos típicos de Xing.

Cuando los dos camareros se fueron, Roy agarró la copa de vino y dio un pequeño trago. Luego, con sus largos dedos, agarró uno de los aperitivos Xignenses, mientras que con la otra mano sujetaba suavemente el mentón de Riza quien no pudo reaccionar al mirar como su ex-jefe le metía el bocadillo en la boca.

Riza sintió que se ponía colorada de vergüenza, masticó el bocadillo y luego tragó. Jamás se había sentido tan tímida en presencia de él. Pero esa ocasión era diferente.

\- Riza, siento que cada vez me vuelvo más viejo... ¡Demonios, no soy bueno con las palabras! Así que...

Roy se puso de pie ante la atenta mirada castaña rojiza se Riza. Se paró frente al balcón, luego sacó sus guantes de ignición de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón. Se los colocó en las manos, y con un chasquido al cielo, hizo una frase de fuego en el firmamento.

 _«¿Me harías el honor de casarte conmigo?»_

Rodeada la frase con un corazón. Todos los que iban por la calle se detuvieron para admirar la frase.

Roy se arrodilló ante Riza, quien todavía estaba perpleja. Sacó del bolsillo interior de su saco un cofre de terciopelo rojo, lo abrió y un destello plateado captó la atención de Riza.

\- ¿Qué dices?- preguntó Roy volviendo a chasquear los dedos.

Riza salió de su Shock y luego lo miró a los ojos.

\- Sí...- susurró con la voz cortada, observando como Roy introducía el anillo en su dedo anular, para luego agarrarla de los hombros levantarla del asiento, y besarla con intensidad, introduciendo su lengua en la pequeña boca femenina.

Los "urras" y aplausos no se hicieron esperar.

\- Te amo, Riza.

\- Y yo a ti.

 _ **Presente.**_

Riza se observó en el espejo. El vestido de novia era muy espeso, de color marfil de mangas empopadas, el diseño ocultaba las cicatrices de su espalda, la cola estaba bordada con encaje de flores complejo. Guantes de seda hasta el codo. Un moño decorado con brillantes. Y una gargantilla de oro blanco y diamantes a juego con sus aretes.

Rebeca había buscado unos zapatos del mismo color del vestido y la lencería.

Su abuelo, el ex-Führer Grumman, le tendió el brazo y juntos fueron hacia el juez.

Al llegar al lugar donde sería la ceremonia, Riza observó con abierta admiración femenina a Roy enfundado en su traje militar de gala.

La pequeña Elysia iba adelante con una canasta llena de pétalos de rosas blancas. Al llegar frente al juez, Grumman le dio la mano de Riza a Roy y antes de marcharse le dijo:

\- Más te vale cuidar a mi nieta, ó sino, te arranco los...

\- ¡Abuelo!- interrumpió Riza con la mirada rojiza de la vergüenza.

Grumman se marchó con una pequeña sonrisa. La ceremonia transcurrió normalmente. Luego de firmar los papeles correspondientes, los aplausos explotaron.

Después del calor del momento, todos pasaron a la sala de recepción.

La sala era de paredes color blanco al igual que la cerámica con candelabros de araña y mesas dispuestas alrededor de la pista.

Cuando todos los invitados estuvieron sentados, Roy se puso de pie y le tendió la mano a Riza.

\- ¿Me haría el honor de concederme una pieza?

\- Claro.

Riza sonrió mientras caminaba hacia la pista. Las suaves notas de la orquesta comenzaron ha sonar.

Una de las manos de Roy se posicionó el la cintura de Riza mientras con la otra agarraba la mano enguantada de ella. Riza posicionó la mano libre sobre el ancho hombro de Roy mientras se movían al compás de la música.

\- Te quiero tanto, mi reina.

\- Yo te quiero mucho- la declaración fue acompañada por un beso.

 ***•*•***

 _ **Noche de bodas.**_

Riza sintió su cara arder mientras contemplaba su vestimenta en el espejo de cuerpo entero.

Un camisón color naranja de seda con encaje en el escote. El cabello rubio suelto y las mejillas rosadas.

Sintió las manos de Roy en su cintura aplastándola contra su cuerpo duro, mostrándole la viva prueba de su excitación.

\- Te deseo- susurró Roy con voz ronca mientras subía sus manos a los senos de Riza y le pellizcaba los pezones.

Riza se mordió el labio y liberó un gemido mientras Roy le lamía el cuello y metía las manos bajo el camisón.

La excitación se sentía en el aire. Roy le dio la vuelta y bajó el camisón, dejando el cuerpo femenino a su vista.

La cargó en brazos mientras se besaban con pasión, liberando una batalla entre las dos lenguas. La tumbó en la cama mientras con sus lllevándola a la cimqes exploraba su cuerpo. Lamió los senos, supcionando los pezones, dejó un sendero perezoso desde sus senos hasta su vientre.

Abrió las piernas de Riza, acariciando la cara interior de los muslos, y luego urgando con dedo explorador el secreto del cuerpo femenino.

Los dedos de Roy fueron sustituidos por su lengua, llevándola a la sima del placer.

Con un movimiento felino Roy se posicionó encima de ella y con un sensual susurro dijo:

\- Eres deliciosa.

Acompañando esas palabras, Roy la besó con lujuria contenida, luego se irguió,se quitó los pantalones y el calzoncillo, dejando a la vista con gran orgullo masculino su miembro grande y erecto.

Ella se relamió los labios secos mirando, mejor dicho, devorando el miembro de Roy con la vista, quien sonrió de manera ladina.

\- Eres una golosa- dijo Roy mirándola con excitación.

Se posicionó entre sus piernas, y unió sus dos cuerpos en un gruñido de placer. Las estocadas fueron tomando velocidad mientras metía su miembro engordecido una y otra vez en ella.

Riza miró con auténtico morbo la imagen de ellos dos en el gran espejo que estaba al lado de la cama con dosel.

Gimiendo Riza sintió que cada vez estaban más cerca del orgasmo, y cuándo estaba a punto de llegar, él susurró:

\- Todavía no, pequeña.

La frustración no se hizo esperar mientras trataba de refrenar su climax.

\- Córrete.

Y esas fueron las palabras más hermosas que ella escuchó mientras se rendía al orgasmo.

Roy también llegó al climax depositando su semilla en ella.

El resto de la noche pasaron haciendo el amor con más morbosidad y menos inhibición. Amándose el uno al otro.

 _ **5 años después.**_

 _ **7 de marzo de 1925.**_

Los gemelos Mustang estaban tranquilos jugando con Sara Elric, la hija menor de Edward y Winry.

Sara tenía 3 años, su cabello era rubio claro como el de su madre y sus ojos eran color oro como su padre.

Ryan y Andrew eran los primogénitos de la familia Mustang, de cabello negro y ojos ámbar, a veces caoba rojizo.

Era el festival de las ovejas, una festividad que se celebraba todos los años en Resembool.

La pequeña Amery de 3 años, llevaba un tierno disfraz de oveja, sostenida en los brazos de su madre, Riza. Amery, tenía el cabello rubio y los ojos negros azabache.

\- ¡Vamos, Ethan! ¡Sal de ahí!- gritaba Winry aporreando la puerta.

\- ¡Ni loco! ¡Primero muerto, antes de sufrir este golpe a mi pequeña humanidad! ¡Esos gemelos del demonio se van ha burlar y Amery no me va ha querer como su esposo!

Un silencio sepulcral se instaló en el lugar, seguido por una llamarada que quemó la puerta.

-¿¡Qué haz dicho enano del demonio!? ¿¡Cómo es eso de que "mi" hija se va ha casar contigo!?

El rubio de ojos dorados salió de su escondite con un disfraz de oveja. De inmediato se posicionó en frente del pelinegro mientras «Los gemelos del infierno» se carcajeaban.

\- ¿¡A quien le dice enano!? ¡Dentro de algunos años me voy ha convertir en esposo de Amery!

La pequeña rubia bajó de los brazos de Riza y caminó hacia Ethan, se plantó frente a él.

\- Te quiero- susurró Amery mientras abrasaba a Ethan y le plantaba un beso en la mejilla.

Los gemelos de inmediato pararon de reír y se acercaron a su pequeña hermana. Ryan agarró a Amery, mientras Andrew le lanzaba una mirada de advertencia a Ethan.

La pequeña Sara se acercó a los gemelos sonriendo tímidamente. Y comenzó a jugar con Amery.

Los adultos soltaron una carcajada. Roy rodeó a su esposa con los brazos y le plantó un beso en la boca.

\- A tu lado siempre- susurró Roy lamiéndole el labio inferior.

Aunque las pesadillas siguieran siempre, los dos estarían uno al lado del otro, siempre.

 _ **Fin.**_

* * *

 **Hi :D. Espero no haberme pasado con el lemon =P.**

 **Si dejan review, recibirán un abrazo de Al un beso de Ed una noche con Roy 7w7.**

 **Ya saben.**

 **V**

 **Dejen review Plisssssss Ɵ.Ɵ.**

 **ƐÏ3**


End file.
